Remember
by MsGeekNerd
Summary: After an accident Anara loses all memory of her life at the DWMA including her relationships with the ones closest to her. Will she ever get back all her precious moments? Terrible summary please read! KidxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I can't see anything... It's so dark... What's going on? I can't feel my body... I strain my eyes, searching for something, anything but this blackness... That's when I spot it, a small glowing blue object... I recognize it as my soul... I move towards it, slowly fighting my way through the thick shadow. I don't know what the hell I'm doing but it sure beats doing nothing. I breathe in mouthfuls of blackness as I start panting. I can almost touch it. I reach farther towards it. As soon as my fingers brush it's smooth surface I hear voices.  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" A girl asks.  
"There is a chance she won't survive" a deeper female voice responds. Beep beep beep. What is that? Beep beep beep. It sounds like a heart monitor.  
"It's all my fault" a guy says, his voice shakes, thick with sadness.  
"Don't you say that Kid!" The first girl says.  
"But Maka, if she dies it's my fault!" Kid raises his voice slightly "it's my fault" he whispers, his voice cracking.  
What the hell is this? I don't know anyone named Kid or Maka? Why are they grieving for me?! And if they're not grieving for me than who and why are they in my soul? This is so weird. I squirm closer to the blue orb, grabbing it with both hands. I feel my hand twitch even though my hands are currently occupied with my soul. I never saw my hand twitch either. I realize that my hand must have twitched in the weird reality inside my soul. My suspicion is confirmed when Kid speaks.  
"Did you see that? Nygus does that mean anything for her chances?" He asks, worry tugging hard at his voice that he is trying so desperately to compose.

I pull my Soul towards me before she can answer. It touches my chest and I'm thrown into it. My eyes snap open and I see a boy with jet black hair and three white stripes on one side of his head. His golden eyes never leave my face, worry and urgency written clear as day in them. He is dressed in a weird looking suit and is holding my hand. I assume this is Kid. I look around to find that I am in a hospital room with a bunch of needles and things sticking into me. I can feel that I'm wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns. I hate hospitals.

"What happened?" I say horsely.  
"You're awake! Oh thank Death, I thought... But never mind that lets just get you some water for that voice." A girl with sandy blonde pigtails and green eyes says. She wears a black trench coat over a school girl type outfit. I can tell by the voice that this is Maka.  
There is a women wrapped in bandages beside her. She has piercing blue eyes and dread locks. I can tell by the nurse outfit and clipboard that she's taking care of me. And since she is the only other person in the room I think her name was Nygus.  
Maka leaves to get water.  
"What happened" I repeat.  
"You had a nasty spill, fell into a coma. Gave us all a scare especially Kid." Nygus says.  
"Anara?" Kid asks worriedly.  
"How do you know my name?" I ask. He looks at me, his eyes showing fear and confusion.  
"You don't know me?" He asks. I try to think back, I really have no idea who this guy is.  
"No, I'm sorry. Am I supposed to?" I ask. Maka comes in with the water. I gladly except it and wet my dry throat. She smiles at me  
"Do I know her too?" I ask pointing at Maka. Her smile disappears. Kid nods and I look hard at her and then look hard at Kid. I'm trying hard to recognize them but I just don't.  
"She doesn't remember us?" Maka asks, she looks heartbroken. I feel bad.  
"I'm sorry, I'll try to" I say. "Do I know her too?" I say pointing to Nygus.  
"Not very well I'm afraid" she responds. I'm so confused.  
"What happened?" I ask for the third time before I black out into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N ok so this is yet another SE fic that I have written on this site. I know that I'm insane! So who is the Anara girl and how is she related to the SE characters? And how did she lose her memories of them? All very good questions to be answered later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's _not_ your fault!" Maka screams.  
"Yes it is. If I hadn't-" Kid sighs.  
"Kid?" I ask, dazed from sleep.  
"Anara! Are you ok? Is there anything you need? Do you... Remember?" He asks hopefully.  
"No... What happened please tell me..."  
"We... We were on a mission and everything was going well. And then the witch that we were fighting shot a particularly nasty spell at me but you threw yourself in front of me and... And then... You blacked out... You saved me..." He trails off his eyes glistening.  
"Kid would have died if you hadn't saved him" Maka whispers.  
"A mission?" I ask. I can see Kid's heart break a little every time I ask a question.  
"We are all enrolled in the DWMA" he says. I blink. The DWMA? I made it?! That's not possible...  
"I m-made it? I did it?!" He nods and a slow smile spreads across my face "take that Brookstone!" I yell. I then glance at him, unsure if he knows what Brookstone is. It is a very small town after all. "Brookston is my hometown. They don't like different people very much. They're all human. Set in their ways. So being a weapon I... Wasn't liked... They said I wouldn't amount to anything and..." I trail off.  
"I know" Kid says. I shiver as I remember the boys who used to hurt me... Because of what I am...  
"Am I allowed to get up?" I ask.  
"Um, yes if you feel up to it.. Do you need my help?" Kid asks. The pain in his eyes flickers.  
"I might" I say. Lifting the covers off me and swinging my legs to the floor. Only they don't move. I try to move them again but they refuse to comply. "I- I can't move my legs"  
Kid's eyes widen slightly. Fear and sorrow pouring out in buckets.  
"I'll go get Nygus" Maka says.  
"I'm so sorry Anara. If I was more careful..."  
"Don't apologize, I don't really know what happened but I know me. And I know I wouldn't do that for just anyone. I probably knew that you were going to die so I... Saved you..." I say. Realizing how important his life was to me. Who was he to me? He's silent for a while.  
"Kid, how did I know you?" I ask. He pauses and then Nygus comes in with a wheelchair. My eyes widen the the size of dinner plates and I try again to move my legs.  
"It's only temporary" Nygus says quickly, sensing my panic. I relax.  
"H-how long" I ask.  
"Only a few weeks. The only part of you that is paralyzed is your legs." Nygus says. I relax a bit more now that I know how long I'll be immobile.  
"I'm sorry Anara" Kid whispers  
"Don't be" I smile at him "I've always wanted to be pushed really fast by someone while in a wheelchair!"  
He shakes his head at me.  
"Anyways, this'll help me gain upper body strength. Now, can some one help me, I'd like to get out a bit..." I say.  
Nygus moves the chair to the side of the hospital bed and Kid scoops me into his arms, then sets me down. I sweep my dark brown hair behind my ears.  
"Ok" I whisper to myself, pushing the wheels forward. I head over to a mirror to check how terrible I look after being in a coma for who knows how long. I'm startled by what I see. My hair is faded slightly from its original chestnut brown and my eyes, usually piercing blue, are now a blue-grey. My cheeks are not as full as they normally would be and I look paler, which is bad because I'm already really pale.  
It leads me to wonder if some of this is how I looked before I lost my memories. I look at Kid to see if he had that same sort of thinness in his cheeks. He looks fine, just tired, really tired. I shake my head at my reflection and turn to Nygus.  
"Do you think I'll get my memories back? Just like my legs? Is it temporary?" I ask. It's bugging me a lot. It's like I can remember so many things but there is this big gap between when I woke up here and when I ran away... I don't even remember what happened right after I ran away...  
"It's different with everyone, you might get them back tomorrow, or in thirty years, or you just won't" she sighs. Her expression tells me that she is wishing she can tell me more. I nod, understanding that I won't have the luxury of a timeline.  
"Ok, how long do I need to be in the hospital?" I ask.  
"Just a few more minutes, I'm going to get you your prescription and you can be on your way. Unless you feel the need to stay of course." She answers. I smile. I like her, she gives it to me straight.  
"Alright well, where did I live before this happened?"

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

I gape at the hugeness of this place. It's so grand and huge and clean and huge and beautiful and huge. Oh, and did I mention it's fricken huge?! I mean seriously I could easily get very lost in a place like this.

"How... How many people live here?" I ask in awe.  
"Only you, me, Liz, Patti and Derrick" Kid says as he leads me to check out my bedroom.  
"Whoa" is all I can really say. Kid smiles. I have no idea who these people are. I'll ask Kid later.  
We pass many rooms on the way to mine. Some look grand, some fun, some comfy, and some just plain strange, in an awesome way. We pass a room painted black with glow in the dark stripes painted on the walls. One green, one pink and one orange. There were several little theater style chairs and a karaoke machine on a large raised platform. A microphone sitting neatly on its stand in the center of the stage and a nicely sized screen at the opposite end of the room for lyrics.  
I stop right then and there. Kid looks to me when he finds that I'm not rolling next to him anymore. I stare at the room and my eyes light up. I like this one. A slow smile spreads across my face and I wheel into the awesome space.  
Kid follows me in and watches as I take in the room.  
"Wow" I sigh, leaning back in my chair. It's almost as if it was made for me. "This is the awesomest thing ever! I love singing and the glow in the dark paint just makes it that much cooler... Aw man... This place... It's just... Too perfect" I trail off, taking in the awesomeness. Kid gives a little laugh but it doesn't reach his eyes.  
"You loved it as much the first time you saw it. Then you badgered me about spending too much money on you." He smiles fondly, but it fades back to his usual frown when he looks back at me. Me and my chair. Me and my amnesia.  
My smile leaves too. But then I realize something.  
"Kid? What do you mean spending too much money on me?" I ask. He can't have built this entire room just with me in mind. Could he?  
"Well, I knew that you liked singing, but you hated not knowing the words. So I made you this" he says, as if he was talking about giving me a weird home-made gift. "It was your birthday present. You were annoyed when I wouldn't tell you what I was having constructed" Ok, is this guy rich? Like, ridiculously so? I know his house is big but I didn't know that he would give someone a room for a present. I wasn't sure if I was in awe or bothered by this.  
It must have shown on my face because Kid added "Everyone else got to have their own room, for them. Liz, Patti and even Derrick" Thanks Kid, that cleared it up loads. Now I have even more questions.  
"Who are they?" I ask. I swear I see him flinch. "Can I see them?" I whisper timidly, not wanting to upset him.  
"Alright, I was going to show you your room but we can do this first if that's alright with you" Kid says, holding open the door for me as I wheel out.  
"Sure"  
Kid pushes me through the house, muttering something about usually being in here. he opens the door into a room with a big couch and a huge fireplace the was roaring with vibrancy. I remember it being cold when I was outside briefly. It must be winter... I don't really remember anything past spring... Maybe that was a year or two ago, I can barely tell...

I spot three people around my age looking depressed. Two girls and a boy. The boy has red hair cropped loosely around his face, growing in all different directions complementing his green eyes nicely. He looks taller than the other two, he's built but lean. Freckles dot his skin in little patterns that look like little stars and consolations. The girls sit next to him on the big red couch. The taller of the two has light brown hair cascading past her shoulders and blue eyes. The other has short blonde hair and big blue eyes that looked as though they could show so much joy. At the present moment they looked empty. She just stares into space.

The sight of them made me feel sad. I clear my throat eager to stop this miserable atmosphere. They look up and the blonde girl bounces up to me and hugs me. Her eyes only partly occupied by joy.

"Hiya Anara! Why are ya..." She starts but gets a warning look from the other girl and says "anyways I'm sure it's nothing. How're ya doing?"  
"I'm pretty good. A bit confused but I guess that's natural." I hold out my hand to her "so, you know my name. What's yours?" I ask. She gives me a puzzled look. I hear the brunette take in a sharp breath. She seems to understand what's going on.  
"Kid? Did she...?" The brunette trails off, I can see on her face that she's willing Kid to assure her that I was fine, just a minor concusion. Nothing serious, I'd be able to recognize them by the morning. Kid nods and her face goes pale.  
"I'm Liz, and this is Patti, my little sister." Liz says, all emotion gone from her voice.  
"Hi Liz, Patti. And I don't think I remember your name either" I say to the red-head.  
"You don't remember my..." He sounds as if he can't believe it. "Um, Derrick..."  
"Are you guys my friends?" I can see Derrick's heart break into a million pieces right there.  
"Yeah actually I'm your meister..." He says.

**A/N SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER HER MEISTER?! Whaaaaaaat?! So do ya think she was with Kid or Derrick or neither or both or they fought over her or OH THE POSSIBILITIES! Haha yeah... My friend was pressuring me to get this done so HERE IT IS! Not naming any names... *cough cough* HUNGERGEEK *cough cough* ANYWHO, YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL AND YOUR TEDDY BEAR'S TOO!**


End file.
